Pirates of Hetalia
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Parodi Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Warning: OOC, crack-pair, plot yang agak tidak sesuai dengan film, susunan cast yang agak absurd
1. Scene 1

Akhirnya saya bisa nge-publish ini di ffn... dan ternyata kesalahan bukan pada akun saya melainkan pada komputer saya (darn computer) dan mengharuskan saya untuk ngetik di laptop. Yah, bukannya apa-apa sih cuman... tunggu, kok jadi curhat? Baca aja dah!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya Himaruya, Pirates of the Caribbean punya Disney

**Warning:** agak OOC, mungkin beberapa cast mengejutkan anda, crack pair, dan kemungkinan plotnya tidak sesuai dengan filmnya (karena lupa dan males nonton lagi *taboked*)

* * *

Elizaveta Bonnefoy berdiri terdiam memandang lautan luas. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat rindu pada lautan luas, tempat dia berpetualan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya...

Dia menunduk dan memandang gaun yang sedang dia pakai. Harusnya tunangannya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sudah datang, dan mereka akan segera menikah. Tapi... dimana dia...?

"Miss Bonnefoy?"

Elizaveta tersadar, dan berbalik.

"L-Lord Im Yong Soo?" tanya Elizaveta ragu, apa yang dilakukan seorang pemimpin East India Trading Company disini?

Belum sempat Im Yong Soo menjawab, tiba-tiba sekumpulan pasukan Inggris langsung berjajar di belakang Im Yong Soo, dan Elizaveta menyadari seseorang di antaranya, yang sepertinya ditangkap...

"Antonio!" Elizaveta kontan berteriak melihat tunangannya.

"E-Elizaveta!" Antonio mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Elizaveta yang langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"A-Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau ditangkap? Apa yang—"

"Dia punya alasannya, Elizaveta..."

"A-Ayah...?" Elizaveta langsung berbalik dan melihat ayahnya pun ada di tengah kerumunan prajurit itu. Wajah ayahnya terlihat agak keruh, tidak seperti biasanya. Elizaveta makin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Adakah seseorang yang sudi menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya menjelaskannya, Miss Bonnefoy," kata Im Yong Soo dengan gaya angkuhnya, membuka secarik perkamen dan mulai membacanya.

"Ehm... Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Miss Elizaveta Bonnefoy, didakwa membantu bajak laut Arthur Kirkland melarikan diri dari pemerintah Inggris, dan dianggap pengkhianat dan akan dihukum gantung pada waktu yang sudah ditetapkan. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu," kata Im Yong Soo santai, menggulung perkamen itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke jasnya.

"A—tuduhan macam apa itu?!" kata Elizaveta keras, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Saya yakin anda bisa mendengar dengan baik, Miss Bonnefoy, jadi saya tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi pada Anda, bukan?" kata Im Yong Soo dengan senyum liciknya, yang membuat Elizaveta ingin menghajarnya tepat di wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal!" geram Antonio. "Arthur kabur dengan kemampuannya sendiri! Kenapa kami ikut dilibatkan?"

"Karena menurut fakta, kalian berdua pernah menyelamatkan Arthur dari hukuman gantung, benar begitu?" kata Im Yong Soo. "Bawa mereka berdua ke ruang bawah tanah!" suruhnya cepat.

Dengan gesit, para prajurit itu langsung ikut menangkap Elizaveta yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Tapi, bawa Mr. Fernandez ke ruanganku," tambah Im Yong Soo pelan. Elizaveta yang sudah keburu digiring menjauh dari chapel, membalik menatap Antonio dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku akan menolongmu, Elizaveta!" kata Antonio, cukup keras. "Percayalah padaku!"

Elizaveta hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk, pertanda dia percaya akan perkataan Antonio, sebelum dia digiring paksa ke ruang bawah tanah istana.

* * *

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Antonio dingin, menatap Im Yong Soo yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di ruangannya.

Im Yong Soo berhenti sebentar dan menatap Antonio. "Kau sudah lama bersama bajak laut Arthur Kirkland itu, ya kan, Mr. Fernandez?" tanya Im Yong Soo, dengan kasualnya.

"Err... tidak terlalu dekat sih, tapi yah..." Antonio mengusap belakang lehernya gugup. "Bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Apa kau tahu, kompas yang dipegang Arthur Kirkland?"

_Kompas?_ Pikir Antonio heran. _Masa seorang pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Inggris menginginkan kompas? Apa dia segitu miskinnya? Kasian banget._ Ragu, Antonio mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil kompas itu untukku," lanjut Im Yong Soo tenang, dengan senyum licik yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau... menginginkan kompas bajak laut...?" tanya Antonio, tidak sanggup menahan keheranannya.

Im Yong Soo mengangguk dengan tenang.

"Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan kompas itu, Mr. Fernandez," lanjut Im Yong Soo, "maka akan kupastikan tunanganmu bebas."

* * *

"K-Kompas Arthur...?"

Antonio mengangguk.

"Tapi... apa yang bisa didapatkannya dari kompas Arthur?" tanya Elizaveta heran.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti..." kata Antonio pelan, "tapi aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kompas itu." Antonio berusaha menggenggam tangan Elizaveta dari balik jeruji besi. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal kau selamat..."

"Antonio..." Elizaveta menatap tunangannya itu, teduh. "Aku hanya berharap kau selamat... tidak lebih..."

"Ehm!"

Antonio dan Elizaveta berpaling, dan melihat ayah Elizaveta, Francis Bonnefoy, sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah... saya lupa Anda disitu dari tadi, Governor Bonnefoy," kata Antonio polos.

Francis hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, sudah nasibku..." katanya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapalmu sudah siap, Antonio. Kau bisa mulai mencari Arthur kapan saja kau mau, biarpun aku lebih memilih kau pergi sekarang agar putriku bisa cepat bebas dari hukuman gantung..."

Antonio mengangguk, dan kembali berpaling pada Elizaveta. "Aku berjanji, begitu aku pulang, aku akan langsung menikahimu..."

"Aku akan selalu menunggu..." kata Elizaveta hangat, mengusap wajah Antonio dengan tangan lembutnya.

Antonio bangkit, dan mengikuti Francis yang sudah dulu keluar dari sel bawah tanah.

* * *

It's short, I know. Jangan bakar saya! *lari sebelum diguyur minyak*

Ehm...

Ide ini muncul pas saya lagi asyik SMS-an dengan Nihon (temen saya di Hetalia Universe plus di dunia nyata, lebih tepatnya sih satu sekolah) yang entah kenapa, kita malah ngobrol ngalor ngidul dan tiba-tiba... jeng-jeng!!!

Yah... seperti yang bisa dilihat, Jack Sparrow adalah England, Will Turner adalah Spain, Elizabeth Swann adalah Hungary, Lord Cutler Beckett adalah South Korea, dan Weatherby Swann adalah France.

Susunan cast lain akan mengejutkan anda semua *ketawa nista* apalagi kalau anda tahu siapa--*digetok sebelum menyebarkan spoiler*

Yosh, review itu menyehatkan, maka rajinlah me-review!


	2. Scene 2

Yosh... chapter 2... disini ada beberapa cast yang--mungkin--mengejutkan anda sekalian. Dan saya masih lupa plot filmnya dan males nonton (darn). Btw, thanks buat **Kirisha Zwingli** a.k.a dilia-san yang sudah mengoreksi kesalahan saya di chapter sebelumnya. Dan juga, terima kasih untuk yang mereview dan para silent readers di luar sana.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, Pirates of the Caribbean milik studio Disney

* * *

"Anda tahu dimana Arthur berada, Governor Bonnefoy?" tanya Antonio polos saat Francis mengantarkannya ke pelabuhan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Francis kaget. "Aku kira kau tahu, karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan kapal untukmu!"

"Err... saya tidak tahu," kata Antonio.

Francis menghela nafas. Kenapa anak semata wayangnya bisa memilih seorang pasangan hidup yang selemot ini?

"Mungkin saya harus bertanya kepada beberapa pelaut di pelabuhan..." kata Antonio pelan. "Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang tahu dimana Arthur berada dan bisa mengantarkanku kesana..."

"Dan itu artinya kapal yang sudah kusewakan untukmu tidak berguna?" tanya Francis dengan nada penuh keputus asaan.

"Anda bisa menggunakannya, kok," kata Antonio saat kereta berhenti di pelabuhan. "Mungkin ada seorang bangsawan yang perlu kapal. Nah, saya permisi dulu, Governor Bonnefoy, do'akan saya beruntung!" Antonio mengangkat topinya dan turun dari kereta, tidak mendengar perkataan Francis saat dia pergi.

"Aku hanya berharap saat kau kembali, kau menjadi sedikit lebih pintar."

* * *

Antonio baru sadar bahwa Arthur adalah bajak laut yang terkenal. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan berbagai percakapan dari berbagai narasumber.

"Permisi, apa kalian tahu seorang bajak laut bernama Arthur Kirkland?" tanya Antonio pada segerombolan pelaut yang gayanya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Arthur.

"Eh? Arthur Kirkland?" sahut salah satu pelaut itu, menenggak rum-nya sebentar. "Aku dengar dia sedang berada di... Singapore! Mengambil alih kantor EIC disana!"

Oke, itu jelas bohong. Antonio lumayan mengenal Arthur dan biarpun bajak laut itu _gila_, dia tidak tertarik mengambil alih kantor EIC atau semacamnya.

Dan jawaban dari narasumber lain terdengar lebih menarik.

"Ah... Arthur... aku ingat, saat aku sedang singgah di Tortuga... dia datang... begitu menawan... dan tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja..." sekedar informasi, yang mengatakan hal ini adalah seorang ibu-ibu bangsawan tua. "Tapi, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, maukah kau menyampaikan pesanku?"

"Tentu, apa?"

Dan Antonio mendapat tamparan yang _sangat keras_ di pipi.

Setelah menempuh perjuangan (lebay banget sih kesannya), akhirnya Antonio mendapat sebuah informasi yang--sepertinya--berharga dari seorang pria hitam di pelabuhan.

"Aku melihat sebuah kapal besar di Death Island," kata pria tegap hitam itu, mengasah pisaunya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana."

* * *

"Itu, Death Island," kata pria hitam itu, menunjuk sebuah pulau yang jauh disana. Antonio melihatnya memakai teropong dan melihat sebuah kapal yang berpaut di pantainya. "Kakakku akan mengantarkanmu kesana."

Lalu, Antonio sudah berada di sebuah sekoci dengan pria Afrika lain dengan kepala--hampir--pelontos dan lebih item daripada orang yang berada di kapal tadi. Baru sampai setengah perjalanan, pria itu nyerocos dalam bahasa... Afrika? Tunggu... lebih mirip bahasa Prancis... tapi tetap saja Antonio tidak mengerti.

"A--Apa?" tanya Antonio.

Pria itu nyerocos lagi, sambil menunjuk pulau itu dan menggeleng.

Antonio menerjemahkannya sebagai, "itu bukan kapal Arthur Kirkland!"

"Tapi itu kapal Arthur! Aku yakin!"

Pria itu facepalm dan kembali nyerocos, menunjuk pulau itu dengan penuh semangat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Antonio menerjemahkannya sebagai, "bukan!! Itu bukan kapal Arthur Kirkland!"

"Dah dibilangin itu kapal Arthur juga!" kata Antonio keras kepala. "Oke, aku kesana sekarang! Akan kubuktikan itu kapal Arthur!"

Dan tanpa pertimbangan yang masak, Antonio langsung terjun dan berenang ke arah Death Island.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mendayung kembali sekocinya ke arah kapal.

* * *

Antonio terbatuk-batuk begitu dia sudah sampai di pantai Death Island, dan berbalik hanya untuk melihat sekoci itu sudah kembali ke kapal dan sekarang kapal itu sedang menjauhi Death Island.

"Sial," geram Antonio, merasa tertipu (padahal kan dia yang salah...). Antonio menatap kapal besar itu, dan berteriak, "Arthur Kirkland!!!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Antonio menarik nafas lagi dan berteriak, "ARTHUR KIRKLAND!!!" masih, tidak ada jawaban.

Antonio menghela nafas, dan menatap hutan lebat yang sedang menunggunya di depan sana.

* * *

"Ini... banyak amat sih, tanamannya," gerutu Antonio sambil menebas tanaman-tanaman menganggu. Sepanjang perjalanan, yang dia lakukan hanya menggerutu, menebas tanaman, berteriak memanggil Arthur, dan terus meyakinkan diri kalau dia kembali pulang dengan kompas Arthur di tangan, maka Elizaveta akan bebas dan tunangannya itu akan setuju tema pernikahan mereka nanti adalah tomat serta mengizinkannya memelihara beberapa ekor kura-kura kecil di rumahnya--kalau mereka punya rumah nanti.

Antonio--mungkin--sudah sampai di pertengahan hutan. "Arthur Kirkland, kau dimana sih?" gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan.

Sampai dia mendengar sesuatu dari atas pohon. Antonio segera menengadah dan melihat seekor burung kakak tua yang tampak _sangat_ tidak asing.

"Heeey..." Antonio baru saja mau memanggilnya ketika burung itu berkoak lagi dan segera terbang. Antonio mengikutinya, siapa tahu burung itu akan membawanya pada Arthur...

... tapi dia berhenti mendadak saat melihat sebuah benda merah bulat di tanah.

"Oooh, tomat!" kata Antonio girang seperti anak kecil. Dia berjalan cepat dan dengan tiba-tiba sesuatu mengikat kakinya, mengangkatnya dan menggantung terbalikkan dia di udara.

Belum sempat Antonio mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, beberapa orang hutan (hutan, bukan utan. Intinya sama tapi tetep aja beda) langsung mengerumuninya sambil berteriak-teriak. Kesal, Antonio menarik pedangnya dengan susah payah dan menodongkannya pada orang-orang pedalaman itu.

"Ugh! Menjauh, kalian suku pedalaman! Kalau mau lawan aku satu-satu!" katanya kesal sambil ripuh sendiri, mengayunkan pedangnya ke segala arah. "Ayo, siapa berani melawanku!"

Dua orang pedalaman di belakang Antonio hanya menatapnya dengan cengo, lalu salah satu menembakkan sesuatu ke leher Antonio.

Antonio terkesiap, dan segalanya berubah hitam.

* * *

Antonio membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya pening. Yang dia dengar adalah teriakan semacam "woohoo! woohoo!" tipikal teriakan suku pedalaman.

Antonio membuka matanya (lebih tepatnya seperti... melotot) dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah diikat di sebuah kayu panjang dan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Wha--jangan-jangan aku bakal dimakan?!"_

Antonio segera melihat sekeliling, beberapa orang pedalaman itu sedang memukul-mukul gendang, beberapa lagi berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, tapi ada satu orang yang berbeda... satu orang yang duduk di tengah situ...

... Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur membuka matanya lebar secara tiba-tiba (_"wtf...? jadi yang tadi cuman gambar doang?"_ pikir Antonio kaget), dan berjalan ke arah Antonio yang terikat dengan gaya berjalannya yang khas (yaah... agak-agak kemayu gitu *shot*).

"Arthur, ini aku!" teriak Antonio. Arthur terlihat aneh, sangat aneh. Wajahnya digambar dengan cat warna putih, dia memakai berbagai macam kalung yang terdiri dari tulang manusia, walau alisnya tetap tebal seperti biasa. Arthur mengamati Antonio sebentar, lalu berbalik dan mengoceh dalam bahasa aneh kepada salah satu orang pedalaman itu, lalu terdengar gemuruh dari orang-orang pedalaman yang mengelilinginya.

"Arthur!! Ini aku, Antonio! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!!" teriak Antonio lagi. Arthur terpaku, dan berbalik menatap Antonio. Sejenak, semuanya hening, lalu Arthur mengoceh lagi dalam bahasa aneh.

Antonio tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Arthur, tapi saat orang-orang pedalaman itu mengangkatnya dari atas kayu bakar itu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat, Antonio tahu ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

Memang benar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Sekarang, dia sudah berada di semacam kandang yang digantung dengan tali yang terlihat rapuh dengan beberapa kru kapal Arthur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Antonio. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara genderang bergemuruh.

"Para suku pedalaman itu menganggap Arthur adalah dewa dalam tubuh manusia," jelas Vash Zwingli. "Dan mereka bermaksud untuk membebaskannya dari tubuh manusianya itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Antonio heran.

Salah satu kru Arthur langsung menggenggam tangan Antonio dan menggigitnya. Antonio segera menarik tangannya sambil meringis kesakitan dan menatap Vash tidak percaya. "Mereka... _memakannya...?"_

Vash mengangguk, wajahnya khawatir.

"Hidup Arthur akan berakhir... saat bunyi genderang itu berhenti."

* * *

Arthur bakar~ Arthur bakar~ murah, murah~ cuman 5 doujinshi GiriPan per Arthurnya... *shot*

Btw, orang yang ditemui Antonio di pelabuhan adalah Cuba, sementara yang ngantar dia ke Death Island adalah Cameroon (eh, emang itu kan nama pulaunya? Advice, please?). Kenapa mereka berdua? Karena saya ga ada ide lagi *kicked* (ini perasaan saya disiksa mulu dari tadi...) dan benar sekali saudara-saudara, Switzerland adalah Joshamee Gibbs. Tau kan? Asistennya Jack Sparrow yang itu, loh.

Reviews are highly appreaciated.


	3. Scene 3

Chapter 3 is on, chapter 4 is in progress. Jadi mungkin saya bakal update dua chapter sekaligus. Oh ya, by the way yang chapter 2, ada satu alasan kenapa yang jadi penarik perhatian Will a.k.a. Antonio adalah tomat, bukan tempat minum. Karena: tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Antonio lebih baik dibanding tomat, dan Romano. Hell yeah. Off with the show! Curtain's open!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Himaruya, Pirates of the Caribbean milik Disney

* * *

Elizaveta terdiam di penjaranya yang dingin, masih memakai gaun pengantinnya. Memang Antonio baru saja pergi... tapi rasanya sudah begitu lama dia duduk diam disini, menunggu...

Tiba-tiba seorang petugas mendatangi penjaranya, dan membukakan pintu penjaranya. Belum sempat Elizaveta bereaksi, seseorang langsung muncul di depannya.

"Ikut aku, nak," kata Francis cepat.

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ayah?" tanya Elizaveta, mengikuti Francis keluar dari penjara dengan cepat.

"Namaku masih berpengaruh," kata Francis. "Aku sudah menyusun perjalanan ke Inggris, kaptennya adalah salah satu temanku..."

"Tidak!" kata Elizaveta, berhenti di tengah jalan. Francis berbalik. "Antonio akan menemukan Arthur!"

"Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, ikut aku!" tegas Francis, menarik lengan Elizaveta.

"Dia lebih baik dari apa yang Ayah kira," kata Elizaveta masam.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat," kata Francis cepat. "Beckett hanya menawarkan satu keringanan. _Satu_. Dan itu hanya untuk Arthur Kirkland."

Mereka sudah keluar dari lorong gelap penjara, dan di depan pintu gerbang itu sudah ada kereta kuda yang menunggu.

"Biarpun Antonio berhasil..." Francis berhenti, menatap anaknya. "Jangan pernah memintaku untuk tidak melihat anakku sendiri berjalan ke tempat eksekusi. Jangan pernah."

Dengan itu, Francis menarik Elizaveta ke arah kereta kuda, dan menaikkannya ke dalam. "Mungkin aku bisa memberikan keadilan bagi Antonio saat dia kembali."

"Keadilan bagi Antonio adalah hukuman gantung," kata Elizaveta sebelum ayahnya menutup pintu kereta.

"Karena itu tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk berdiam disini," balas Francis, langsung menutup pintu kereta.

* * *

Francis mengendarai kereta kuda itu sampai terlihat sebuah kapal besar di horizon. Tapi baru sampai gerbang pelabuhan itu, Francis berhenti mendadak. "Tunggu di dalam," pintanya pada Elizaveta dan langsung turun dari kereta kuda itu.

Francis berjalan sebentar ke arah kapal. "Kapten?" panggilnya pelan.

Di ujung sana, ada sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri kaku. "Kapten..."

Dan saat itu pula, terdengar suara pedang dan sosok itu jatuh ke tanah, dengan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Francis hanya ternganga menatap sosok itu jatuh ke tanah dan menatap orang yang telah menusuknya.

Erik Grimmson.

"Malam, Gubernur," katanya santai, mengelap pedangnya yang penuh darah. "Sayang," dia melirik ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di sampingnya. "Dia membawa ini," lanjutnya lagi, menunjukkan sebuah kertas. "Ini surat untuk Raja... dan tebak, ini dari kau..."

Francis tergagap. "T-Tidak..." Francis segera berbalik dan melihat para prajurit sudah mengepung kereta kuda, dimana Elizaveta ada di dalamnya. "Elizaveta..."

Francis segera berjalan cepat ke arahnya, saat seorang prajurit menghadangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Francis, hampir histeris.

Erik segera menyusulnya dan membuka pintu kereta kuda itu.

Kosong.

Erik berbalik. "Dimana _dia?" _tanyanya, setengah menggeram.

"Siapa...?" tanya Francis, berlagak blo'on.

Erik menarik kerah Francis dan mendorongnya keras ke arah kereta.

* * *

Yong Soo berjalan pelan di kantornya yang gelap, membaca sebuah surat dibantu dengan lentera yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kotak tempat dimana dia menyimpan surat pengampunan Antonio dan Elizaveta--atau begitulah yang Antonio kira. Yong Soo membukanya, dan melihat hanya ada surat-surat biasa. Dia menutupnya perlahan.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, kau mengetahui bahwa kesetiaan bukan lagi satuan di dunia seperti yang ayahmu percaya," kata Yong Soo pelan.

Sesosok wanita muncul di belakangnya, mengenakan gaun pengantin. "Lalu apa?" tanya Elizaveta.

Yong Soo berbalik. "Mungkin, satuan itu adalah satuan tersendiri di dunia."

Elizaveta berjalan pelan ke arah Yong Soo. "Kalau begitu, aku kira kita bisa... semacam mengerti satu sama lain," Elizaveta tetap berjalan ke arah Yong Soo. "Aku kesini untuk bernegosiasi."

"Aku mendengarkan," balas Yong Soo, berjalan ke arah Elizaveta juga.

Dengan cepat, Elizaveta menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Yong Soo.

"Aku _sangat_ mendengarkan," kata Yong Soo pelan.

Elizaveta menunjukkan sebuah surat. "Surat pengampunan ini ditanda tangani oleh Raja."

"Ya, dan itu tidak akan legal tanpa tanda tangan dan capku," kata Yong Soo.

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan berada disini sekarang," balas Elizaveta, menurunkan pistolnya. "Kau mengirim Antonio untuk mengambilkan kompas Arthur Kirkland. Itu tidak akan membawakan keuntungan padamu."

"Jelaskan."

"Aku pernah ke Isla De Muerta," kata Elizaveta, menodongkan pistolnya lagi ke jantung Yong Soo. "Aku pernah melihat harta itu dengan mataku sendiri." Elizaveta mendekat ke arah Yong Soo. "Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui."

"Aah, aku mengerti..." kata Yong Soo pelan, tampak tidak terlalu terintimidasi dengan pistol yang ditodongkan Elizaveta. "Kau mengira kompas itu hanya menunjuk ke Isla De Muerta dan kau berharap untuk menyelamatkanku dari takdir yang kejam.

Elizaveta terdiam, menurunkan pistolnya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir," lanjut Yong Soo, dia berbalik dari Elizaveta ke peta dunia yang ada di dinding ruang kerjanya. "Aku tidak tertarik pada emas Aztec yang terkutuk--karena aku tidak mau dikutuk, tentu. Siapa yang mau dikutuk di dunia ini?--keinginanku tidak serendah itu."

Yong Soo berbalik lagi, menatap Elizaveta. "Ada lebih dari satu peti harta di dunia ini."

Elizaveta menatap Yong Soo, tampak sedikit ketidakpercayaan di matanya yang hijau.

"Jadi mungkin kau berharap untuk mengganti tawaranmu," lanjut Yong Soo. Elizaveta kembali menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Menimbang kalkulasimu bahwa kau merampokku di hari pernikahanku," kata Elizaveta, memberikan surat pengampunan itu pada Yong Soo dengan kasar.

"Memang," kata Yong Soo santai. "Pernikahan yang terganggu..." Yong Soo meraih penanya dan menandatangani surat itu. Dia lalu meraih capnya dan memanaskannya di api lilin. "... atau campur tangan takdir?"

Yong Soo menempelkan capnya di dekat tanda tangannya. "Kau bekerja keras untuk memastikan kebebasan Arthur Kirkland," lanjutnya lagi, lalu memberikan surat itu pada Elizaveta.

"Ini bukan untuk Arthur," kata Elizaveta dingin. Tangan Yong Soo masih memegang surat itu.

"Benarkah?" kata Yong Soo. "Untuk memastikan kebebasan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, kalau begitu."

Elizaveta menatap Yong Soo dengan kesal. "Aku masih menginginkan kompas itu," kata Yong Soo pelan. "Timbanglah hal itu dalam kalkulasimu."

Elizaveta langsung menarik surat itu, masih menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Yong Soo sambil berjalan mundur. Dan begitu dia sampai di beranda, dia berbalik dan berlari.

* * *

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh, saya translate langsung dari filmnya (kamus saya ilang, dan saya lagi males pake Translator :p). Dan yah, saya sadar plotnya banyak yang membelot. Bear with me, readers? -puppyeyes-

Ehm...

By the way, Erik Grimmson adalah nama Norway versi saya. Yah, dia pemeran pembantu, I know. Pertamanya saya ga tau siapa yang mau dipake sebagai pemeran orang yang menangkap basah Weatherby Swann (kalo disini, Francis Bonnefoy), tapi ngeliat sosoknya yang agak angkuh entah kenapa saya jadi kepikiran Norway -dibom fans Norway- dan juga, maaf kalau nama Norway agak aneh... saya nyuri dari Wikipedia (sebenarnya, saya ngegabungin nama depan seseorang dan nama belakang orang lain lagi). Kalo ada yang mau sumbang ide buat nama yang lebih baik, silahkan, biarpun dia ga bakal muncul lagi :p

Critics and reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Scene 4

Wow, pertama saya upload ini ke akun FFN cuma ada 980 words. Betapa sedikitnya oTL

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya milik Hidekaz Himaruya, Pirates of the Carribean milik Disney

* * *

Kita alihkan dulu perhatian kita ke laut Death Island.

Sebuah kapal kecil, dengan dua orang di atasnya. Kedua orang itu berwajah hampir identik, dengan sedikit perbedaan. Satu orang yang mendayung berambut coklat tua dengan kriwil ke arah kanan, sementara satu lagi yang sedang membaca Injil warna rambutnya lebih muda dibanding satu lagi dengan kriwil menghadap ke kiri. Mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan, adalah duo Vargas: Lovino dan Feliciano.

"Katanya, adalah berkah Tuhan kita bisa keluar dari penjara," celetuk Feliciano pada kakaknya.

"Dan aku bilang, adalah aku yang pintar yang membuat kita lolos," balas Lovino dengan wajah masamnya. "Ya kan, Hanatamago?"

Anjing yang mengikuti mereka, dan menggigit kunci, hanya menggonggong.

"Tapi kan berkah Tuhan kakak bisa jadi pintar!" kata Feliciano polos. "Dan aku tidak mencuri kapal."

"Ini bukan mencuri, bodoh. Ini menyelamatkan," balas Lovino. "Dan kapan kita bisa menemukan sebuah pulau?"

Feliciano baru mau menjawab ketika Hanatamago menggonggong keras. Mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat sebuah pulau dengan hutan lebat. Di sisi pantai, ada sebuah kapal dengan layar hitam.

"Itu dia!" kata Feliciano riang.

Tanpa dikomando, Hanatamago langsung terjun ke laut dan berenang ke arah pulau itu. "H-Hanatamago?!" teriak Feliciano khawatir.

"Biarkan anjing bodoh itu," gerutu Lovino.

Hanatamago telah sampai di pesisir pantai pulau itu dan mengeringkan bulunya, saat ombak besar menerjang kapal Lovino dan Feliciano, membiarkan mereka terhanyut ke pulau.

Mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk, lalu segera menghampiri kapal besar itu.

"Kita bisa mengambil kapal ini," kata Lovino, nyengir.

"Ombak datang, itu bisa membantu!" lanjut Feliciano ceria.

Mereka berdua tertawa saat mendengar suara genderang dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"S-Sepertinya kita harus menyelamatkannya sekarang juga..." kata Feliciano ketakutan. "Kapal ini dan... kita..."

Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, mereka berdua langsung memanjat tali pancang kapal itu.

* * *

Kembali ke suku kanibal itu dan (si malang) Arthur Kirkland...

Genderang ditabuh dengan kerasnya, tiap orang dari suku itu terlihat bersuka cita (kecuali Arthur, tentu saja). Dua orang dari suku tersebut mengalungkan sesuatu ke leher Arthur dan lalu pergi. Arthur bergumam, "terima kasih" lalu melihat apa yang dikenakannya. Kumpulan jari-jari manusia. Arthur menahan hasrat untuk muntah.

Beberapa orang langsung menaruh kayu-kayu di tempat pembakaran.

Arthur langsung bangkit dari 'singgasana'-nya. "Tunggu! Tunggu!" teriaknya. "Lebih banyak kayu! Api yang besar! Aku Ketua, ingin api besar!" katanya sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Menyadari tidak ada yang mengerti, dia berbalik ke orang yang menunggunya di singgasananya dan berbicara ngasal.

"Oi, stiko stiko! Tout de suite! Kayu yang banyak!" katanya cepat, dan ngasal.

Pria itu langsung mencari kayu besar yang lain, dan segera menaruhnya di tempat pembakaran.

Lalu mereka berbalik, dan melihat singgasana itu kosong.

Arthur ngacir dengan kecepatan seorang bajak laut Inggris yang dikejar oleh para pekerja EIC dan tentara kerajaan (intinya: secepat yang dia bisa). Dia berlari dan berlari sampai di sebuah tempat penyimpanan.

Arthur segera berbelok, dan cepat-cepat berhenti saat melihat jurang yang sangat dalam di bawahnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat sebuah kayu panjang. Nyengir, dia meraihnya, tapi sesaat kemudian menaruhnya lagi, menyadari itu adalah sebuah tindakan yang bodoh dan nanti yang tersisa darinya hanyalah serpihan-serpihan kecil. Arthur melihat sekeliling dan melihat sebuah gudang kecil, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sana.

Gudang itu dipenuhi barang-barang hasil jarahan dari pelaut lain--mungkin. Karena ada kapak, satu set cangkir, dan lain-lain. Dia segera mengambil tali yang ada di dekatnya dan beranjak keluar, tapi berhenti sebentar dan berbalik. Dia merogoh sesuatu di sebuah kantung. Sebotol kecil paprika. Dia membalikkannya dan melihat simbol EIC. Arthur mengerutkan kening. _Kenapa ada botol paprika dengan simbol EIC? _Sambil membawa itu, dia segera keluar.

Dan dia menyadari puluhan pasang mata menatapnya tajam. "Oh, bugger..."

Arthur terdiam sebentar, lalu dengan senyum tidak berdosa, membuka botol paprika itu dan menaburkannya di... ketiaknya. "Bumbu," kata Arthur santai.

Dan hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui, dia sudah terikat kuat, menunggu untuk dibakar.

"Helep..."

* * *

Kembali ke kru Arthur...

Sebuah pemandangan absurd, dimana sebuah kandang berbentuk bola yang diikat dengan tali rapuh, bergelantungan bebas sementara tangan-tangan kotor menggerayang di depannya, berusaha meraih akar-akar pohon yang merambat di pinggir jurang. Entah ide siapa itu, mungkin ide Antonio. Dia selalu punya ide aneh. Pastikan saat anda membayangkan scene ini, ada BGM... sirkus.

Move on.

Bola itu terus bergelantungan, tidak pernah mencapai akar-akar jurang itu. Kalau sampai juga mereka tidak bisa memegangnya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah perjuangan, mereka berhasil meraih akar tumbuhan yang lebih kokoh dan berhasil 'menempel' di dinding jurang itu.

"Keluarkan kaki kalian, dan panjat! Kalau tidak aku akan menembak kalian satu persatu!" suruh Vash.

"Ayo, semuanya! Black Pearl membutuhkan kita semua untuk berlayar!" teriak Antonio, berusaha menyemangati.

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu semua!" balas salah satu kru di kandang lain. "Enam juga cukup!"

Dan tiba-tiba mereka berhenti.

Sunyi.

Antonio segera menengok ke arah Vash, dan Vash mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir.

"CEPAT!!!!"

Dan mereka langsung memanjatnya, secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Ayo, cepat!! Apa hanya itu yang bisa kalian lakukan?!" teriak Peter, bocah kecil yang entah kenapa bisa jadi kru di kapal Arthur. Konon sih dia adik-lain-ibu Arthur, biarpun baik Peter maupun Arthur selalu menyangkalnya (tapi ada kalanya Peter memanggil Arthur, "kakak bodoh!" dan Arthur memanggilnya, "adik nakal!").

Antonio berbalik sebentar, dan melihat salah seorang dari suku tersebut sedang berjalan di jembatan gantung.

"Berhenti!!" bisiknya. "Kalian, berhenti!!" bisiknya lagi pada kru di kandang lain.

Mereka semua menatap anak itu berlalu, dengan tegangnya.

Salah satu kru dari kandang lain mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk terus maju, dan mereka memanjat dengan perlahan.

"Mereka ngapain?" bisik Peter.

"Berhenti, dasar bodoh!" bisik Antonio kesal.

Salah satu dari kru itu hanya cengengesan, lalu salah satunya meraih sesuatu berwarna merah dengan garis putih, yang mendesis.

"ULAAAAR!!!!!"

Didorong rasa panik, mereka melepaskan pegangan mereka, alhasil membuat mereka kembali bergantung di udara dan tali rapuh itu putus saking tidak kuatnya menahan beban mereka, dan membiarkan mereka terjun ke jurang dalam di bawah sana.

Anggota suku itu menyadarinya, menatap bola itu terjun bebas ke bawah dan menatap Antonio dkk. yang sedang menempel di dinding jurang.

"Panjat!!!" teriak Antonio, dan mereka kembali merayap.

* * *

Maafkan chapter yang pendek ini... saya bakal nulis chapter 5 secepat yang saya bisa. Tapi, dikarenakan beberapa scene absurd di filmnya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal sedikit... absurd -_- mungkin karena saya ga terlalu bagus dalam description oTL

Silahkan reviews...


	5. Scene 5

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Himaruya, Pirates of the Caribbean milik Disney

* * *

Kita kembali ke suku kanibal itu (lagi)...

Salah seorang suku itu berlari ke tengah kerumunan, sambil membawa obor yang dimaksudkan untuk membakar Arthur. Seluruh suku itu bersorak, sementara Arthur hanya--hampir--menangisi hidupnya yang berakhir dengan naas--dimakan ramai-ramai.

Orang itu baru saja menaruh obor tersebut di bawah Arthur saat orang yang memergoki larinya kru Arthur, segera berlari ke arah mereka dan berbicara sesuatu sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat mereka semua dikurung.

Kontan, semua orang menatap Arthur.

Arthur terdiam. "Ya sudah, cepat sana!!"

Semua orang berteriak, dan berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Sayangnya, orang yang memegang obor itu menjatuhkan obornya di dekat Arthur. Dan angin pun bertiup hingga 'memindahkan' api itu ke arah kayu di bawah Arthur.

"Oi!! Oi!! Tunggu!! OI!!"

Tapi orang-orang itu tidak mendengarnya (lebih tepatnya, tidak mengerti) dan dia ditinggal begitu saja.

Arthur menatap api yang ada di bawahnya. "Tidak bagus..." katanya pelan, dan dengan pemikiran yang--tidak--matang, berusaha meniup api itu, dan malah membuat apinya...

... semakin besar.

Tidak menyerah, Arthur menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, sampai kayu yang mengikatnya lepas dari tiang dan menjatuhkannya _tepat_ di dekat api. Dengan tenaga kuda (unicorn), Arthur melepaskan kakinya yang terikat dan segera berlari.

* * *

Ganti setting lagi ke kru Arthur...

Dengan perjuangan berat seluruh kru--kecuali Peter--mereka akhirnya berhasil memanjat jurang itu dengan keringat dan air mata (oke, lebay banget).

"Cari batu untuk memotong kandang ini!!" teriak Antonio.

Beberapa langsung mencari batu besar yang ada di dekat mereka, dan mulai memukul-mukulkan batu itu ke kandangnya.

Tanpa disangka, suku-suku itu sudah mendekati mereka dengan teriakannya yang khas.

"Gulingkan kandangnya!!!" teriak Antonio langsung.

Mereka langsung menggulingkan kandang itu secepat yang mereka bisa sambil menatap suku-suku nista itu mengejar mereka dari belakang (right, stupidity aside, kalo ngejar _pasti_ dari belakang!). Tiba-tiba, mereka menghadap turunan terjal dan, seperti yang bisa anda tebak, mereka berguling dengan bebas menuju hutan.

Mereka terus berguling dan berguling dan berguling sampai mereka menjadi dadar guling--YA KAGAKLAH. Mereka terus berguling sampai mereka jatuh dari tebing dan, kembali berguling. Namun kali ini mereka bernasib baik, kandang itu dihadang oleh pohon kelapa dan, akhirnya, berhenti.

Antonio langsung bangkit begitu melihat suku-suku itu--masih--mengejar mereka. "Angkat kandangnya, cepat!!!"

"Cepat!! Angkat seperti rok wanita!!" teriak Vash lagi.

Mereka langsung meraih dasar kandang itu, menyelusupkan kaki mereka lewat celah-celah kandang itu dan dengan pintarnya, mengangkatnya dan berlari seperti mereka dikejar penagih utang (well, disini sih suku kanibal yang doyan makan manusia. Well, go figure). Tapi, saking pendeknya, kaki Peter tidak sampai dan hanya bergelantungan tidak berdaya.

* * *

Kembali ke Arthur...

Dikarenakan dia tidak bisa melepaskan talinya, dan juga artinya dia tidak bisa melepaskan kayunya, dia berlari dengan cara... membungkuk.

Di tengah jalan, dia berontak, berusaha melepaskan talinya. Tapi dia berbalik dan melihat...

... salah satu suku itu menatapnya dengan tatapan _blank_, sambil memegang garpu dan pisau.

Dengan cepat, Arthur berjalan--menyamping--ke arahnya dan mengambil pisaunya. Anak itu langsung berlari, mungkin berusaha melaporkannya tapi Arthur tidak peduli. Dia langsung menyayat tali itu dengan pisau--yang tumpul saat dia mendongak dan melihat dua ibu-ibu gemuk menatapnya sambil memegang buah-buahan.

Hening.

Dihancurkan dengan teriakan Arthur.

Dia langsung berlari--mungkin lebih mirip menyeruduk--tapi sayangnya kayunya yang panjang itu menabrak tumpukan kelapa. Arthur memicingkan matanya dan melihat air kelapa yang bocor dengan derasnya (author: yum, saya jadi laper). Dengan cepat, dia langsung mengangkat kelapa itu dan melemparkannya ke arah ibu-ibu itu.

Dan salah satu ibu itu menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang hitam, dan menatapnya dengan bengis.

Tempat itu berubah menjadi lahan pertempuran. Ibu itu melempari Arthur buah dengan ganas, dan untungnya Arthur bisa mengelak.

Sayangnya, dia melawan _dua_ ibu, saudara-saudara. Sementara dia bisa mengelak yang satu, yang satu melemparinya juga dan menusuk kayu itu.

Hal itu terus terjadi. Ibu-ibu itu dengan napsu terus melempari Arthur seakan Arthur telah mendidik anak mereka dengan hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"BERHENTI!!!!" Arthur berteriak.

Kedua ibu itu berhenti, dan lihatlah jadi seperti apa Arthur: buah-buahan di belakang dan depannya. Sangat enak untuk dijadikan sate, bukan?

* * *

Ganti setting lagi ke kru Arthur.

Yap, mereka masih dikejar. Yap, mereka masih berlari. Yap, mereka masih mengangkat kandang itu seperti seorang perempuan. Yap, mereka manusia.

"Kenapa mereka ga berhenti ngejar, sih?!" teriak Antonio ketakutan.

"Itu karena mereka tidak punya rem!!!" teriak Peter, berusaha melucu, tapi sepertinya hal itu gagal dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Dikarenakan infokus mereka, mereka tidak melihat jurang di bawahnya.

Dan ya, mereka, tentu saja, jatuh ke jurang itu.

Tapi, untungnya, di dasar jurang terjal itu adalah sungai.

Kandang itu langsung terbelah dikarenakan tekanan, dan mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mereka langsung keluar tapi naasnya suku-suku itu memanahnya dengan ganas.

"M-Mereka masih mengejar kita!!!" kata Peter yang nangkring di atas kepala Vash.

Demi mencari keselamatan, mereka bersembunyi di balik batu besar, menunggu serangan brutal itu berhenti.

Untung bagi mereka (dan malang bagi Arthur), seorang bocah mendatangi mereka dan bicara sesuatu dengan nada panik, sambil menunjuk ke arah pemukiman mereka. Tanpa dikomando, orang-orang itu langsung meninggalkan Antonio dkk. dan pergi.

* * *

Ganti setting lagi... (ini kamera ga cape-cape...)

Arthur langsung menerjang ke arah jurang sambil berteriak dengan penuh semangat, ujung kayunya ditancapkan ke bebatuan dan dia meloncat dengan indahnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di ujung lain jurang.

Dia hampir saja tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan saat buah-buahan yang tadi dilempari ke arahnya, mulai condong ke bawah.

Dan ujung-ujungnya, dia pun jatuh.

Kayunya yang panjang menancap di bebatuan, sementara dia, yang terikat, juga turun ke bawah namun masih sempat bergelantungan karena kakinya--masih--terikat (dia bersyukur atas hal itu).

Malang tak dapat ditolak, kayu itu bergeser.

"Bugger..."

Dan Arthur terjun bebas lagi ke bawah.

Setelah menabrak banyak jembatan--dari kayu, tapi tetep aja sakit--Arthur mendarat dengan keras di atas tanah. Kayu yang tadi mengikatnya, melesat jatuh dan mendarat di dekat kepala Arthur, diikuti buah-buahan yang tadi dilempari ke arahnya.

* * *

Kita ke pantai Death Island...

Kru Arthur langsung berlari ke arah kapal yang sudah dilepaskan dan siap berangkat. Lovino berteriak-teriak ke arah Feliciano sambil memegang talinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?! CEPAT BANTU AKU!!!!" teriak Lovino kesal.

"E-Ehh... aku tidak tahu mana yang harus ditarik!!" teriak Feliciano ketakutan.

Vash langsung menepuk pundak Lovino. "Bagus! Kerjaan kami selesai setengah!" katanya.

"Y-Ya!! K-Kami melakukannya untukmu!!" kata Lovino, dengan ngelesnya.

"Bersiap untuk berlayar, anak-anak!!!" teriak Vash, memberi komando.

"Tunggu!!!" teriak Antonio tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa Arthur!!"

Vash tidak sempat menjawab saat sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyahut mereka dari kejauhan. "OI!!!"

Vash, Antonio dan Lovino berbalik ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Arthur berlari ke arah mereka.

Antonio sudah tersenyum lega, tapi senyumnya diganti dengan wajah ketakutan saat melihat siapa yang mengejar Arthur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suku kanibal nista itu?

"Saatnya pergi," kata Antonio.

"Bersiap untuk berlayar!!!!" teriak Vash langsung.

Arthur masih berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah kapalnya, dengan suku itu berteriak marah di pantai.

Arthur meraih jaring-jaring di kapalnya, dan tersenyum licik ke arah mereka.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini adalah hari yang akan selalu kalian ingat sebagai hari dimana kalian hampir menangkap--"

Ombak menerjangnya keras, membuatnya basah kuyup.

"... Arthur Kirkland..."

Suku-suku itu masih berteriak marah ke arah Arthur saat dia mendengar Hanatamago menggonggong.

Mereka berbalik, dan menatap Hanatamago yang--masih--menggonggong.

Hal berikutnya, Hanatamago lari secepat yang dia bisa dari suku yang kelaparan itu.

* * *

Kita kembali ke kapal Arthur a.k.a. Black Pearl...

Arthur naik dengan susah payah ke dek kapal. Vash segera mendatanginya sementara Feliciano dan Lovino melingkarkan jubah kaptennya ke tubuhnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari pulau ini dan berlayar ke lautan luas!" kata Vash, agak panik.

"Aku setuju dengan pilihan pertama dan kedua, hanya jika kita berlayar di tempat dangkal," kata Arthur.

"Rasanya itu sedikit aneh, Kapten," kata Vash ragu.

"Aku percaya atas kemampuan navigasimu. Sekarang dimana monyet itu? Aku ingin menembak sesuatu!" tambah Arthur cepat.

Monyet itu melintas di tiang kapal. Arthur segera merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan hampir menembak monyet itu saat Antonio berjalan mendekatinya.

"Arthur, Elizaveta dalam bahaya," kata Antonio cepat. Arthur mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengurungnya dimanaa gitu?" kata Arthur, berjalan ke arah kemudi.

"Dia _memang_ dikurung di penjara, dan akan digantung hanya karena menolongmu!!" kata Antonio, mengikuti Arthur.

"Ada waktunya dimana seseorang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya," kata Arthur cuek.

Antonio meraih pedang yang ada di dekatnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Arthur.

"Aku butuh kompasmu," kata Antonio pelan. "Aku harus menukarkannya untuk keselamatannya..."

Arthur terdiam sebentar, lalu menyingkirkan pedang itu dari lehernya. "Vash?"

"Kapten?" sahut Vash.

"Kita harus mengunjungi _sungai_..." bisik Arthur pelan.

Vash memandangnya sebentar. "Seperti... sekedar lewat?"

"Tidak, benar-benar harus berlabuh," kata Arthur cepat.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah berlayar ke Port Royal," kata Antonio, sudah mulai agak jengkel.

Arthur terdiam sebentar. "Antonio," katanya pelan. "Aku akan memberikanmu kompas itu," Arthur merogoh sakunya sebentar, "kalau kau menolongku menemukan ini..."

Arthur membentangkan kertas lusuh itu, dan Antonio melihat sebuah gambar kunci.

"Ini akan membantuku menolong Elizaveta?" kata Antonio heran.

Arthur menatapnya sebentar. "Apa kau tahu Jan Visser?"

Antonio terdiam sebentar, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak banyak."

"Kalau begitu kunci itu akan menolong Elizaveta," kata Arthur simpel.

Hening sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Arthur... aku dapat pesan dari seseorang saat aku mencarimu..."

"Apa itu?" Arthur berbalik.

_Plak!_

* * *

Saya merasa berdosa pada Finland... maaf, Fin... -shot-

Dan ya, saya ngeedit bagian terakhir: Antonio nampar Arthur, lol

Mungkin ini juga--masih--rada-rada aneh. Bleah, bear with me :I saya pusing antara nulis ini dan nyelesain The ASEAN Rebellion dan mikir bagaimana caranya saya bisa beli bahan buat Seni Rupa seharga 27 rebu dengan duit 10 rebu. Meh...

BTW, saya nulis ini sambil ditontonin **muginao**, nenek saya sekaligus majikan saya (yeah, I put in your name, kufufufu...), jadi dia semacam... beta-reader. Yeah, dia membantu saya dalam mencari kata-kata yang pas karena saya-payah-dalam-deskripsi. There, I said it. Oke, jadi ngelantur...

Reviews? -nyodorin chibi Greece-


	6. Scene 6

Danke buat semua orang yang sudah mereviews dan para silent readers di luar sana. Btw, saya ngeedit scene terakhir di chapter 5. Cuma dikit sih, tapi yah... move on saja lah.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia milik Himaruya, Pirates of the Caribbean milik Disney

* * *

Di lautan lepas, sebuah kapal berlayar dengan tenangnya. Tapi ketenangan itu dirusak oleh dua orang kru yang sedang berseteru.

Kapten kapal itu segera beranjak ke tempat awal kericuhan dimulai. "Ada apa ini?!" tegurnya keras. Kedua kru itu terdiam, di tangan mereka tergenggam sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna kuning. "Kalau kalian suka gaun itu, kalian bisa memakainya bergantian," kata kaptennya, seluruh kru yang ada disana tertawa.

"Bukan begitu, pak," kata salah satu kru yang memperebutkan gaun itu. "Kapal ini dihantui..."

"Benarkah?" kata kapten itu, mengangkat alisnya. Dia lalu berbalik ke kru yang satu lagi. "Kau?"

"Ada wanita di antara kita, pak..." katanya.

Kapten itu menatap mereka sementara kru-kru lain mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Itu adalah hantu wanita yang menjadi janda sebelum pernikahannya," kata salah seorang kru yang berpakaian kumal, "mencari suaminya yang hilang di lautan..."

"Aku bilang," orang itu merebut gaun itu, "kita harus melempar gaun ini jauh-jauh dan berharap roh itu akan mengikutinya."

"Tidak!" kata yang satu lagi dan langsung merebut gaun itu. "Itu hanya akan membuat dia marah... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari tahu apa yang dia butuhkan dan mengembalikannya padanya--"

Kedua kru itu mulau berargumen lagi sampai kaptennya berteriak. "CUKUP!!"

Hening.

"Kalian terlalu percaya pada hal-hal mistis seperti itu," geram kaptennya dan langsung merebut gaun itu. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyusup di kapal ini. Seorang wanita muda, kalau dilihat. Aku ingin kalian mencarinya di seluruh kapal ini!"

Kapten itu berbalik, tapi terdiam sebentar. "Oh, dan mungkin dia telanjang."

Mendengar kata _telanjang_, para kru disitu langsung menyerbu ke berbagai arah, mencari sang wanita misterius tersebut.

Semua, kecuali satu kru yang sedang mengecat dek kapal, tapi akhirnya pun dia bergegas mencarinya seperti yang lain.

* * *

Kita kembali ke tokoh utama a.k.a. sang bajak laut...

Kapal Arthur sedang berlabuh tidak jauh dari sebuah pulau dengan hutan yang sangat lebat, sementara Arthur, beberapa krunya dan Antonio masuk ke dalam pulau itu melewati aliran sungai (dan memakai kapal, tentu saja).

"Kenapa Arthur sepertinya takut dengan lautan?" tanya Antonio pada Vash, sambil sesekali melirik Arthur yang berada di kapal lain.

"Kalau kau percaya hal-hal mistis..." Vash menarik nafasnya. "Ada seekor monster yang mematuhi segala perintah dari Jan Visser... seekor monster dengan tentakel-tentakel besar yang akan mengisap wajahmu sampai habis dan akan menyeret seluruh kapal dalam kegelapan abadi..."

Lovino dan Feliciano langsung menggigil ketakutan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. "F-Fratello, aku takut..."

Vash membiarkan suasana hening untuk sementara agar lebih dramatis, lalu melanjutkan dengan penenakan, "Kraken."

Peter, Lovino, Feliciano dan Antonio menatap Vash.

"Katanya bau mulutnya itu..." Vash meringis. "Bayangkan saja, hal terakhir yang kau tahu dari kehidupanmu di bumi ini adalah teriakan Kraken dan bau membusuk beribu-ribu mayat..."

Lovino dan Feliciano semakin ketakutan.

"... kalau kalian percaya," kata Vash seakan nada suaranya yang dramatis tadi hanya dongeng.

"Dan kunci itu akan membantunya?" tanya Antonio.

Vash hanya tersenyum kecil. "Itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia jawab..." katanya sambil mendengus kecil. "Benar-benar ingin tahu sampai dia harus mengunjungi _dia._"

Antonio mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "_Dia_?"

Vash hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mereka sudah masuk ke pedalaman, dan sudah tidak ada sina matahari yang menembus hutan lebat itu. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah dari obor yang dipegang Arthur juga beberapa serangga bercahaya. Sampai mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk di ujung danau--dan bercahaya, tentu saja.

Setelah kapal merapat ke gubuk itu, Arthur segera naik ke tangganya. "Tenang saja..." katanya, bermaksud menenangkan krunya biarpun terdengar seperti dia ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Vistoire dan aku sudah mengenal satu sama lain sangat lama. Sangat susah dipisahkan," dia terdiam sebentar, "dulunya sih..."

Arthur langsung naik dan Vash berbalik ke arah Antonio. "Jaga kapalnya."

Antonio berbalik ke Feliciano. "Jaga kapalnya."

Feliciano berbalik ke Lovino. "Jaga kapalnya."

Lovino berbalik ke Peter. "Jaga kapalnya."

Peter berbalik ke Gupta. "Jaga kapalnya."

Gupta hanya terdiam, menyadari tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya.

Arthur berdiri di depan pintu gubuk itu, dan membukanya perlahan. Gubuk itu dibuat dari kayu, kecil, dipenuhi lilin dan berbagai barang-barang aneh. Di ujung ruangan, seorang wanita berkulit coklat dengan rambut hitam mendongak, melihat siapa yang datang, dan tersenyum lebar. "Arthur Kirkland..." katanya pelan, dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Vistoire Maxent," kata Arthur, tersenyum ketakutan dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku selalu tahu kau pasti akan datang kesini suatu hari," kata Vistoire pelan, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Arthur. Dia menengok sebentar dan melihat Antonio yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Kau..." Antonio hampir terlonjak saat Vistoire memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau mempunyai takdir yang sangat rumit, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Antonio menatapnya. "Kau... tahu aku?"

Vistoire tersenyum. "Kau mau tahu aku?"

"Oke, oke, begini," kata Arthur memotong. "Kami cuma datang untuk meminta bantuan dan tidak akan pergi tanpanya."

Vistoire memandang Arthur sebentar dan berbalik. "Kemari."

Arthur dan Antonio mengikutinya. Vistoire berbalik dan menatap Arthur. "Kau tahu aku meminta bayaran, Arthur."

"Untungnya aku membawa pembayaran untukmu," kata Arthur, mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Lovino. Lovino membawa sebuah sangkar yang ditutup dengan kain, dan dengan elegannya Arthur membuka kain itu dan memperlihatkan seekor monyet. Dia mengambil pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke arah monyet itu. Monyet itu memekik. "Monyet yang tidak bisa mati," katanya, menaruh sangkar itu di atas meja.

Vistoire mengangkat alisnya, dan membuka sangkar itu, membiarkan monyet tersebut berlari keluar. "Cukup adil," katanya pelan.

"Kami mencari ini," kata Antonio, melebarkan sebuah kertas yang bergambar sebuah kunci. "Dan apa yang dibukanya."

Vistoire menatap gambar kunci itu untuk sementara waktu. "Kompas yang kau barter dariku," katanya pelan pada Arthur, "tidak bisa mengantarmu menuju kunci ini?"

Arthur tampak kaget. "Mungkin," katanya, agak gugup. "Kenapa?"

Vistoire menatap Arthur sebentar sambil duduk, dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu..." katanya pelan disertai aura yang agak menyeramkan. "Arthur Kirkland tidak tahu apa yang dia mau... atau kau tahu, tapi terlalu membencinya untuk mengatakan bahwa itu maumu?"

Saat Arthur tidak bereaksi, Vistoire melanjutkan, "kunci itu membuka sebuah peti," katanya. "Dan di dalam peti itu ada sesuatu yang kau cari, ya kan?"

"Apa yang ada di dalamnya?" tanya Vash penasaran.

"Emas?" kata Lovino dengan mata berbinar. "Atau mungkin pasta dengan saus tomat?"

"B-Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?" kata Feliciano ketakutan.

Vistoire hanya tersenyum. "Kalian tahu Jan Visser, bukan?"

Vash dan duo Vargas itu mengangguk.

"Sang penguasa lautan... pelaut hebat... sampai dia jatuh pada sesuatu yang menjadi racun bagi para pria..."

"Racun itu emang apa?" tanya Antonio, masih tidak mengerti.

Vistoire hanya terkekeh. "Tebak..."

"Emas?" kata Vash.

"Perhiasan?" tebak Lovino.

"Perbatasan antara baik dan buruk?" tebak Feliciano.

Vash dan Lovino menatapnya.

Arthur menghela nafas. "Cinta," katanya. Vash, Lovino dan Feliciano langsung menatapnya.

"Benar, dia jatuh cinta..." kata Vistoire, membenarkan.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan," kata Vash, berusaha menyangkal. "Aku dengar dia jatuh cinta pada lautan."

"Cerita yang sama, versi beda, semua benar," kata Vistoire santai. "Dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang... kasar, kuat, dan tidak mudah dijinakkan seperti laut. Dia tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya..." Vistoire mengambil jeda sebentar. "Tapi rasa sakit yang disebabkan olehnya tidak terbendung oleh dia sendiri, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mati."

Hening.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia taruh di peti itu?" tanya Antonio.

"Jantungnya," kata Vistoire santai.

"Apa itu benar, atau hanya perumpamaan?" tanya Feliciano.

"Dia tidak bisa menaruh jantungnya di peti itu!" kata Lovino. "Atau..."

Vistoire hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada kesenangan kecil yang berharga di dunia ini... karena itu, dia mengeluarkan jantungnya, menguncinya di dalam peti dan menyembunyikan peti itu dari dunia luar..."

Hening, saat Vistoire menatap gambar kunci itu. "Kuncinya... dia selalu memegang kuncinya setiap saat..."

Antonio menatap Arthur. "Kau tahu tentang ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu dimana kunci itu berada," kilah Arthur. "Tapi sekarang iya. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menyusup ke dalam Flying Dutchman, ambil kuncinya, kau kembali ke Port Royal dan menyelamatkan tunanganmu, eh?"

Arthur baru saja berbalik saat Vistoire bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menengadahkan tangannya. "Berikan tanganmu."

Arthur berbalik dan memperlihatkan tangan kanannya. Vistoire menatapnya tajam. Arthur menghela nafas dan memberikan tangan kirinya yang dibalut kain.

Vistoire membuka kain itu dan melihat sebuah titik hitam di atas telapak tangan Arthur.

"Black spot!" kata Vash panik.

Lovino dan Feliciano ikut-ikutan panik.

"Penglihatanku masih baik, kok," kata Arthur santai--atau berusaha santai.

Vistoire berjalan ke arah gudangnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia berjalan keluar sambil membawa sebuah guci. "Jan Visser tidak bisa berlabuh," katanya. "Tidak bisa berjalan di atas tanah kecuali sekali dalam sepuluh tahun. Tanah adalah tempat yang aman bagimu, Arthur Kirkland, dan kau akan membawa tanah bersamamu."

Vistoire memberikan Arthur guci itu, dan Arthur menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Arthur menatap guci itu sebentar. "Ini pasir."

"Ya," kata Vistoire singkat.

"Apa guci pasir ini akan membantu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kembalikan."

Arthur langsung menjauhkan guci itu dari Vistoire.

"Maka itu akan membantu," kata Vistoire santai.

"Sepertinya kami harus mencari Flying Dutchman," kata Antonio.

Vistoire memberikan Antonio senyumnya yang mengerikan, dan duduk di kursinya. Dia menggenggam kumpulan tulang manusia dan mengocoknya sambil berkonsentrasi, dan melemparkannya ke atas meja.

* * *

The End. -shot- salah, To Be Continued.

Just so you know, Vistoire Maxent adalah Seychelles, dan disini dia jadi Tia Dalma. Dan Jan Visser adalah Davy Jones, siapakah Jan Visser? Tebak saja -shot- ada alasan kenapa saya pake nama Jan Visser, bukan Davy Jones. Silahkan liat di chapter berikutnya, lol -dihajar massa- dan oh ya, Gupta adalah Marty (itu kan kalo ga salah namanya? lupa saya), yang bawa-bawa burung itu loh.

Entah kenapa disini Arthur kesannya pengecut banget, ya? -dihajar fans Arthur- yasutra lah.

Reviews?


End file.
